1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally related to dynamic bandwidth re-allocation.
2. Background Art
Online video delivery involves the transport of a video file, in the form a video stream, from a server that stores the video file to a client that requests online delivery of the video file. Typically, the client determines a bitrate of the connection with the server and requests the video stream at a bitrate that can be sustained by the connection. However, network conditions may arise that cause a first client to receive a lower bit rate than a second client, even if both clients have the same service level agreement with their network service provide for bandwidth allocation. In response to the lower bitrate conditions, the first client will request the server to switch to a lower bitrate video stream. This results in an inequitable distribution of bandwidth between the first client and the second client for the same service level.
There is a need for methods and systems to overcome the above-mentioned deficiency.
The present invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers may indicate identical or functionally similar elements.